


Criminal Minds Drabbles

by holmes_wilson11



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Behavioral Analysis Unit (Criminal Minds), Doctor Who References, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Romantic Fluff, Unsub | Unknown Subject
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 18:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8339059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holmes_wilson11/pseuds/holmes_wilson11





	

“What?” You exclaimed, turning abruptly to look at your best friend, a discussed expression written on your features. 

“Tom Baker is undoubtly the best doctor. He spent seven years playing the forth doctor, that’s longer than any other actor that played the role. And I also believe he’s been in more episodes then any of the others too.” 

“That doesn’t make him the best!” You argued back, 

“Did you know the costume department actually misunderstood the directions whilst making the ionic Tom Baker scarf. They were given a whole bag of materiel and told to pick one colour. As you can tell that didn’t end up happening resulting in the 7.013 metre scarf that everyone loves nowadays.” 

“I actually didn’t know that.” You joked. “Still, I like Peter Davidson better. Who can deny the kind heartedness he brings to the character. Plus, not many people can pull off wearing a vegetable, I think it really works for him.” 

The familiar opening music filled the rooms silence as the next episode started on your flat screen.

“Would you like a jelly baby?” Spencers tone dropped dramatically, imitating Tom Baker. 

You burst out laughing at his impression, taking a lolly from the bag in his hand.

“Can we at least agree on the 05 reboot?” You asked. 

“David Tennant.” He nodded, swallowing down the sweet treat. 

“But Spennnnccce” You whined shaking your head in pain. “Fish fingers and custard!” You begged to change his mind. 

“Matt Smith is actually the youngest actor to play the doctor, he also is the first one to have green eyes.” 

“Really?” 

Spencer nodded, glancing toward the tv. 

“You do know who my favourite Doctor ever is though, don’t you?” Your eye brows raised at your own question. 

He had to think about this, you knew by his distant stare and crunched facial expression. 

“You, silly!” You gushed, playfully hitting his shoulder. 

Spencer was speechless, a smile appearing out of nowhere. 

“I-Is that so?”

“Always.” You reassured him.


End file.
